marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel (Earth-TRN414)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly East Berlin | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Facial tattoos, metallic wings; formerly avian wings | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cage fighter | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Cairo, Egypt | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Angel was a mutant working as a fighter in an illegal, underground mutant fighting ring in the 1980s. His mutation gifted him with wings resembling that of an Angel's, hence his nickname. Angel's career as a fighter came to an end when he was pitted against Nightcrawler, a mutant with teleportation abilities and a demonic appearance. Another mutant, Mystique, was investigating the fights, and overloaded the electric current flowing through the steel cage that surrounded the ring. One of Angel's wings came into contact with the supercharged cage before the power could shut down. The electricity burned through Angel's wing, rendering him unable to fly. Angel was soon afterwards found by Apocalypse, an ancient, powerful mutant who sought to destroy the world and rebuild it in his image. Psylocke, one of Apocalypse's "Horsemen," recommended Angel as a potential recruit, but was unaware that he had lost his ability to fly. Apocalypse tore off Angel's avian wings and replaced them with techno-organic ones that could throw its "feathers" like they were knives. Angel became the third of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. When the final phase of Apocalypse's plan kicked off in Cairo, Angel and the other Horsemen protected their master as he attempted to transfer his consciousness into the body of Prof. Charles Xavier from Xavier's friends and students. Angel chased Nightcrawler through Apocalypse's pyramid, but was unsuccessful in preventing the teleporter from rescuing Xavier. Angel and Psylocke then tried to stop Xavier's plane from escaping from them. Although they succeeded in causing the plane to crash, Angel was trapped on the plane while Nightcrawler teleported Xavier and his allies away from the crash. Angel was killed in the crash. Apocalypse called his fallen Horseman "useless" when he found Angel's lifeless body in the wreckage. | Powers = *'Techno-Organic Wings:' Angel received his Techno-Organic Wings from Apocalypse due to his conversion to become "Angel of Death". **'Flight:' His Techno-Organic Wings enabled him to fly at high speeds. **'Wing Blades:' His Techno-Organic Wings have razor sharp edges running along them, most likely mono-molecular in sharpness, making them very deadly bladed weapons for him to use. **'Wing Shielding:' Due to their metallic technorganic nature they made decent shields to protect his body by covering up in them. *'Enhanced Strength:' His natural strength is slightly beyond peak human limits. He can life people up easily & even break out of concrete structures with his wing's super-strength. *'Healing Factor:' He has regenerated his wings whenever they have been cut off. His blood is also regenerative, healing anyone injected with it. All the injuries he received, during his transformation, were healed quickly. *'Enhanced Senses:' Like all avian species, his sight & hearing are extremely acute, giving him binocular vision & superhuman hearing. *'Aerial Adaption:' Like all avian species, his body is designed for high speed flight. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, His body is not at all fazed by kinetic impact or friction of the air. | Abilities = *'Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant:' Archangel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = His wings | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * According to Bryan Singer, the four Horsemen in X-Men: Apocalypse represents a different aspect of a cult's power to recruit: Magneto is the political faction; Angel who acts as a guardian, the military faction; Storm, the young whose mind is malleable, the youth faction; and Psylocke, the sexual component.Talking X-MEN: APOCALYPSE Secrets on the Set with Bryan Singer * Ben Hardy portrays Angel in X-Men: Apocalypse. | Trivia = * Angel is apparently a fan of the band Metallica. He listens to their song "The Four Horsemen" when Apocalypse makes him one of his Horsemen. * This version of Angel appears to be much older than Angel from Original Timeline. It is very possible that they are two different characters. }} Ru:Уоррен Уортингтон III (TRN414) Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Flight Category:Horsemen of Death